Episode 9476 (8th June 2018)
Plot As Nicola sets off for hospital to have her wound dressed, Gary tries to engage her in conversation but she snubs him. Eileen asks Steve to look after Zack while she accompanies Nicola. He agrees, knowing that Gary is watching them. The two men exchange a conspiratorial look. Alya announces she's secured a huge order with Macnee's however Carla shoots her down when she points out that the silk needed for it won't arrive until after the client's deadline has passed. At Television Centre in London, an excited Rosie, Gemma and Craig get ready for their appearance. The Connors make preparations for Aidan's funeral. Johnny wants Kate to say something at the event but she refuses, angry with her brother for wasting his life. Peter joins in with Steve's scheme to get Gary access to Zack. Gail feels she's to blame for David's problems in life due to her terrible choice of husbands. Sharon pretends she has a blind date at Speed Daal and asks Kirk to be there, supposedly to step in if her date causes her problems. David can't cope with the pity that Gail is expressing for him. Adam advises Carla and Jenny that the only way to get Aidan's will overturned is to claim he wrote it when he was of unsound mind. Jenny refuses, knowing that Johnny would never agree. Rosie, Gemma and Craig appear on This Morning with their proud families watching in No. 4. Beth wonders where Kirk has got to. Sharon pretends she's been stood up while Kirk and Kayla watch on. Johnny finds Kate alone. She tells her father she feels broken. Comforted by him, she agrees to help write the eulogy. Feeling sorry for Sharon, Kirk stays with her rather than responding to Beth's texts. She's triumphant. Pretending they're at a play group, Peter, Gary and Steve gather in Steve's flat with their children, passing the time by putting bets on horses. The programme over, the three relax in the studio's hospitality suite. Rosie is approached by Ian Lister who asks for a word with her. Alya can't get McNees to change their order. Carla goads her for being stupid and not up to the job. They row loudly and Alya walks out, telling Carla that Aidan would be ashamed of her behaviour. Incensed, Carla throws her out and locks the office door. David asks Gail to stop fussing over him. She confesses that she almost fell for one of Lewis's scams again and tells him she's always failing him. The factory staff can't rouse Carla. Within the office, she's overwhelmed with grief and sobs to herself. Cast Regular cast *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Carla Connor - Alison King *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Make-Up Artist - Yonah Odoom *Sharon Butterlee - Natalie Burt *Phillip Schofield - Himself *Holly Willoughby - Herself *Kayla Westbrook - Mollie Winnard *Zack Rubinstein - Alfie & Mikey Fletcher (Uncredited) *Susie Price - Edison & Isaac Manning (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Gardens *Speed Daal *Television Centre, London - Make-Up room, Studio 3 and hospitality area Notes *Rosie Webster and Gemma Winter refer to the occasion when Rosie appeared on the television programme Lorraine. This featured in the 2011 internet spin-off special Just Rosie. *Ian Lister, the agent who obtains the job in Japan for Rosie Webster is uncredited although he has two lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla goads Alya over her handling of the MacNees order, leading to a clash between the pair; and Kate and Johnny argue about Aidan's funeral. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,695,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2018 episodes